Saiyan Clover
by Ashdakillerz
Summary: Gohan gets flung into the world of black clover what things unfold and how will this change things? Read on to find out!


Saiyan clover

A/N: Hey I'm back I just got inspired after watching black clover to create this. Even though I'm not done with my other fics I figured I should post this and see what you guys think. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Well now onto the story! I'll be starting this from the cell arc as I really do love the cell arc hehe.

DBZ world:

"So, what are you going to do now Gohan!" Devolution cell laughed hysterically as he was about to self-destruct. "Well then I'm going to stop you first!" he said as he was about to throw a punch to the bloated cell "Woah there you better be careful! I'm very volatile in this state any movement and I'll go KABOOM!" Cell said as he laughed evily. Gohan, realizing that he loses either way gets down on the ground and angrily punches the ground as he thought _"Shit! Damn it! Again! I couldn't protect my friends again!"_ All the z warriors far enough from the fighting area and were at a loss of what to do. Except for one, Goku. Goku turned around and placed two fingers on his head as he said to them "Well guess its my turn. Bye guys." He smiled and said solemnly. "Goku you can't!" Krillin said "Don't do it!" Krillin begged "GOKU!" Krillin shouted as Goku disappeared from sight. As Gohan was still down on his knees Goku appeared in front of him. "Dad?" he was puzzled as he said that until he realized what he was doing "You did good son. Tell Chichi that I had to do this" He smiled before he turned to cell and glared at him with steely eyes. "Dad! No!" Gohan exclaimed as both Cell and Goku disappeared from sight.

There was an awkward silence as wind blew past the battlefield where Gohan and Cell once were as everyone was shocked and saddened by what Goku did. Until suddenly the ground shook as dust and sand were kicked up from the ground a beam struck trunks in the chest as he fell to the ground almost dead. "This ki…" Piccolo said "No it can't be!" Krillin said "Oh but it is!" Cell in his perfect form appeared with lightning akin to Gohan's super Saiyan 2 form appeared. Vegeta saw what cell did to Trunks and became enraged "CELLLLLL!" Vegeta shouted as he charged straight in with everyone shouting to tell him that trunks could still be revived by the Dragonballs He shot a volley of Ki blasts straight at cell as dust, sand and explosions could be heard across the battlefield "Did he get him?" Yamcha asked as they waited for the dust to settle. Suddenly cell still appeared from the rubble unscathed. "Shit!" Vegeta cursed as he flew back hurriedly to see his son. "Cell how are you still alive" Gohan said in anger as he powered back to super Saiyan 2. "Well you see after the explosion; I was quite lucky really! There was a single cell of my being left causing me to be able to regenerate and return back to my perfect form. Because of my Saiyan cells when I return from the brink of death, I gain an extraordinary power gain thus allowing me to achieve this form" he smiled and said as lighting crackled around him. Now then let's go for round 2 shall we he smiled as he charged straight to Gohan "Hmph, my pleasure" Gohan smiled and said as he charged towards him as well.

Explosions and blasts were heard all across the battlefield as they traded blows both fighters not letting up and they were at what seemed like to be a stalemate. "Let's end this shall we?" Cell said as he got into Kamehameha stance. Gohan who was left with only 1 hand did the same and both fighters chanted

KA

ME

HA

ME

HA!

Both beams engulfed almost half of the battlefield and you could even see it from far away. "Give it up Gohan! You can't win! Especially with that one useless hand!" Cell smirked and said as he felt Gohan's beam waning in Gohan's mind he thought_ "So strong! Damn it! Can I really win this as he began to doubt himself and his beam weakened"_ "Don't give up son!"  
He heard Goku's voice "Dad?! But where!?" Gohan asked shocked Cell saw this and laughed "What's wrong Gohan! Started talking to yourself because your too scared?" Cell said as he pushed his beam harder "Ngh!" Gohan mouthed as he had to push back too. "I'm talking using King Kai" s telepathy! Don't worry son I know you can do it! I believe in you!" Goku said as he empowered his son and Gohan pushed back further "HAAAAAAAAA" Gohan shouted as his beam slowly began to overtake Cell. "So, you still got some fight left in you huh? Well here you go!" Cell said as he pushed back even harder. Gohan felt himself losing as he tried to keep up with Goku from otherworld encouraging him. "Damn it! I can't just sit around now can I!" Piccolo shouted as he blasted off and hit cell with his strongest blast "Special Beam Canon!" He shouted as he hit cell only to be deflected "You insects aren't even worth a thing here!" Cell shouted as he released a wave behind his back to knock Piccolo to the ground "Damn it I have to do it too!" Krillin said as Krillin, Tien and Yamcha took off to help. "No matter how many insects come its useless!" Cell said as he kept bringing them down to the ground. But all of them kept getting up. "Tri-beam!" "Spirit ball!" "Destructo disc!" they all shouted as they kept shooting him with Ki blasts but to no avail. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant blast hit cell in the back and it weakened him "Vegeta!" Cell said as his attention moved elsewhere "That, was for my son!" Vegeta whispered under his breath. The small window did not go unnoticed by Gohan as Goku shouted "NOW GOHAN DO IT NOW!" "HAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as the ghostly visage of Goku appeared behind Gohan and overpowered Cell's beam easily "NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! I AM PERFECT!" Cell shouted as he disappeared and disintegrated along with the beam.

After everything, there was silence as Gohan powered back down and dropped to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black hole appeared and engulfed Gohan's entire being "Shit! Gohan!" Piccolo said and rushed to try to get him but failed still. As Gohan went in with the black hole and it disappeared.

With Gohan:

Gohan was in a purple like vortex as he was weakened, he could barely see anything but he saw flashes of a lot of things. Pirates, Ninjas, even a high school he never ever saw in his life. Suddenly the portal opened up as Gohan was met with him falling to the ground as he passed out.

The Black Clover universe:

A spiky haired boy with white pants was training in the forest bare bodied and his blue shirt slung across a nearby tree "Nine thousand Nine hundred and Ninety-Nine, Ten thousand!" He exclaimed as he finished doing his sit ups hanging on a tree and finished off by shouting "Now it's time to drink this juice which supposedly makes magic manifest faster!" the boy said as he drank it all in one gulp. As he was about to go back to the church, he suddenly saw the sky go dark and a large purple vortex appeared with an object falling out of it. The object landed with a huge crash in the nearby area of the forest "Wow! What magic was that I want to go check it out!"

As he reached the place, he saw a giant crater with a boy looking no older than 12 years old at the epicentre of the impact he hurried to check if he was still breathing which he doubted. However, to his surprise the boy on the ground was still breathing but barely. The spiky haired boy noticing this immediately picked up the boy at the crater and ran back to the church.

Time skip: At the church

A beautiful nun was cleaning the outside of the church as suddenly she heard "SISTER LILY!" The spiky haired boy shouted and ran back at top speed with Gohan on his back "What happened to him!" The nun now known as Sister Lily asked. The boy explained what had happened and Sister Lily immediately understood as she called the pastor of the church to help this boy. "Thank you Asta" Sister Lily said. The boy now known as Asta smiled and got down on his knees and said "Please marry me! Sister Lily!" Lily smiled as she brushed it off as one of his usual antics. "Asta!" a voice from behind shouted "Trying to get sister to accept your proposal again?" "Yuno! You're back from chopping wood!" Sister said as she smiled. All of the kids are orphans who live at the church with Asta and Yuno being the eldest. "Yuno! You will never guess what I found today!" Asta said "What? Magic?" Yuno sarcastically said as he knew Asta was born without magic. "Just look in the church and you'll see" Yuno went in the church as he saw all the kids and the father helping a boy no older than 12 years old recover from serious injuries. Yuno was inwardly shocked by how this kid could get so many injuries but on the exterior, he seemed indifferent "Asta! Why did you bring trouble back for us!" Yuno said jokingly. Lily smacked Yuno's head and scolded him for being so mean. You should get ready for the grimoire selection exam it's coming up in a week! Both Asta and Yuno were so excited for the grimoire selection exam as they were both excited to get their very own grimoires.

"Well everybody get some rest it's getting late" the pastor suddenly appeared and said "So how's the boy?" Asta asked "He's all good and stable but he is in a comatose state it might take a few days for him to wake up." The pastor told him as he shooed everyone off to bed.

Time skip: On the day of the grimoire selection exam

Gohan fluttered his eyes open as he saw sunlight shining in from a window _"Wait, where am I?!"_ Gohan thought as he scanned his surroundings and wondered where he was as he saw cobblestone walls, a desk and a bedside table with a lamp. He sat up and thought for a minute as all past events flooded back to his memory _"Cell!"_ he thought for awhile as he scanned the earth for his Ki. When he didn't sense Cell at all he was relieved. Now time to figure out where I am and what that purple thing was. He sensed the entire earth again for any of the z fighter's Ki but to no avail. _"Wait everyone's gone?" _He thought as he had to wrap his head around this. Suddenly someone came into the room with a pail of water and a towel "Oh! You're awake!" Sister Lily said "Yes I am. Hello my name is Son Gohan… By any chance do you know where we are?" Gohan asked as Sister Lily sat down beside him and said "Well this is the Clover Kingdom!" Gohan had never heard that before and was surprised and one thing in his mind finally made sense he was in a different universe from his own.

Gohan tried to move his broken hand and was surprised that he was able to as most of his injuries had already recovered. "Hey! You're not fully well yet!" Sister Lily exclaimed as Gohan jumped out of bed in his bed robes. He jumped a few times and did a few kicks and punches to make sure he was alright before turning to Sister Lily and gave the famous Son grin and scratched his head as he sheepishly said "Hey I forgot to ask for your name! Thanks for healing me!" "My name is sister lily and you should not be jumping around while you're still recovering!" Lily scolded as she took out her grimoire and sprayed some harmless water to the boy. "Wow how did you do that!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's magic!" Sister Lily said. "How could you not know about magic?" Gohan then froze as he thought _"Should I lie? If I tell her I'm from another universe she's definitely going to freak out!" _"Oh, come on just tell me the truth you survived a crater crash I'm pretty sure that's not normal" Sister Lily said as she noticed his hesitation. Gohan then gave in as he sensed no malice from this girl.

Alright I'll tell you what happened, Gohan said as he recited his battle with cell and the vortex that sucked him up. After Sister Lily heard this she was initially shocked but after awhile calmed down and asked what he was going to do now. Gohan thought about this for a moment _"Well now that I'm stuck here, I'm pretty sure my friends can use the dragonballs to wish me back to their world. But until then maybe I should just stay around here and help out with their world… Yeah I think I'll do that." _Gohan thought as his thoughts went back to the scene where his father died to save the planet.Gohan had a small tear roll down his eyes as he thought about his father's death and how that even the dragonballs couldn't bring him back. Sister Lily noticed this and hugged Gohan as she said "It's okay Gohan I understand how you feel." She said as she heard about Gohan's father.

Suddenly it dawned on Gohan as to how he even got here as he couldn't see a crater in sight. "Hey sister Lily, how did I get here in the first place? There's no crater in sight…" Gohan said as he looked around from the window of his room. "Well Asta brought you back! He has no magic and carried you all the way from the forest to our church in Hage village" Sister Lily explained. Just as Gohan was about to ask who this Asta was suddenly he heard a loud voice below "WE'RE HOME!" Asta yelled as both he and Yuno came back a little bit injured from the ambush they encountered with someone wanting to steal Yuno's four leaf clover grimoire. Sister Lily quickly asked what happened to them as they explained the situation to Sister Lily and the pastor. Asta noticed Gohan at the back of the church all the while watching this transpire. Asta immediately ran up to Gohan and said "YO! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Asta shouted as Gohan covered his ears as it was too loud "Asta, not too loud don't scare him" Yuno said as he smiled and walked towards Gohan and offered a handshake "My name is Yuno and this hothead here is Asta, what's yours?" Yuno said Gohan just sweat-dropped as he shook Yuno's hand and said with the famous son grin "My name is Son Gohan! I'm 10 years old! Can I ask where's my Gi that you found me in?" Yuno and Asta of course were shocked at his age and his injuries but saved questions for later as they showed him his Gi and went to get their wounds treated. Gohan saw that his Gi was torn and tattered as he searched the pockets and took out a capsule. Everyone watched him intently as he pressed the capsule and threw it down on the ground and a brand new Gi like his old one appeared. Everyone was wide eyed as he went into the room to change and came out looking as good as new.

Asta ran up to him and asked "Hey hey! What magic this that? What did you use? What's that purple swirly thing you fell out from?" As Gohan was bombarded by Asta's barrage of questions the pastor said "Now now Asta I'm very sure Gohan has all the answers to that but why don't we let him tell us over dinner? We're having a tato feast as both you and Yuno just got your grimoires today!" The pastor said. Suddenly a loud rumble was heard and everyone simultaneously became worried as they thought there was an earthquake. Then Gohan sheepishly raised his hand and said "Sorry guess I haven't eaten in days and I am really hungry…" Everyone face-palmed as they went to the dining table.

The dining table was an even greater surprise as they saw Gohan eat a huge ton of tatoes as their supply was running out. Asta being competitive tried to beat Gohan in an eating competition but gave up halfway as he fainted. Halfway through eating Yuno then asked, "Well Gohan, are you going to tell us your story?" Gohan nodded and recited his story for everyone to hear starting from the fight with cell.

After telling this story, everyone at the dining table was silent and all had the same thought _"He's so young yet he lost a lot" _Suddenly Asta stood up and said "SO COOL YOU CAN FLY WITHOUT USING MAGIC!" Everyone just sweat-dropped and thought _"That was all you got from the story?" _The silence was broken and the pastor said "Well as long as you're here why don't you accompany Asta and Yuno to go for the magic knight trials, your skills could be quite useful there although you do not have a grimoire." Gohan thought about it for a while and agreed. When he realized that there was no meat on the dining table he asked "Pastor, do you not have meat available in this world?" As he was afraid, he'll never get to taste the great taste of meat ever again "Hoho no my boy, we do have meat its just that we cannot afford it here in this church!" The pastor said as a stream of tears flowed from his eyes. Gohan then asked "Why don't you just hunt then?" The pastor then said "None of us know how to…" Gohan then assured him that tomorrow he'll go hunt for some meat in the forest, and that there will definitely be a feast tomorrow. The pastor was so thankful that he cried even more with joy.

As dinner ended and Gohan was about to go to his room Asta then asked Gohan. "Gohan! Could you go train with me tomorrow?" Gohan then agreed. Yuno heard this from afar and decided to tail them tomorrow to see what this newcomer had to offer.

The next day:

Gohan got up early and went to the forest to wait for Asta there and decided to do his own training as well. He did a few kicks and punches as his movements got faster and faster as if he was fighting with an invisible enemy that only he could see. Afterimages flashed back and forth as he moved with incredible speed and fluid movement. To an ordinary person it would all be a blur. He was so into his movements and kicks that he didn't notice both Asta and Yuno watching from atop a tree as they both stared wide eyed at how fast he was with no magic. Suddenly Gohan movements slowed to a stop as he flew up to both Asta and Yuno and asked "Come on Asta let's train!" Asta seeing this smiled and got down and Gohan turned his attention to Yuno and asked "Yuno! Want to join?" "No thanks, Asta is my rival and I don't want to train in front of him to expose my moves" Gohan smiled as Yuno reminded him of a certain prideful Saiyan but yet a milder version of him.

"Oi Gohan! Let's do this!" Asta told Gohan as he got down from the tree and Gohan flew down to meet Asta and Yuno flew off elsewhere. "Gohan! Train me and teach me how to do those super-fast kicks and punches!" Gohan smiled and told Asta "It's all about Ki." "Ki?" Asta asked "Well yes, Ki is inside every living thing and what you call magic in your world is a more evolved version of Ki. I've sensed it and I can safely say that Asta you have Ki. Ki, being a more primal version can be used by anyone anywhere. However, those with magic can only use basic Ki fundamentals such as sensing someone and being able to tell where they are at any point in time. Since magic has become a second nature to them reverting to Ki alone would be hard. However, for you with no magic, Ki can be used at the advanced stage such as creating Ki blasts, making explosions, enhancing physical abilities. Other things as well" Gohan said as Asta listened intently. "But first let's draw out your Ki inside you." Gohan said. Gohan and Asta both sat down in a meditation pose as Gohan then explained "Asta feel the Ki coming out from your stomach as you draw it out. Slowly and surely focus and meditate and feel the Ki flowing into your hands as your picture a ki ball forming." Gohan explained as he showed Asta the Ki ball. Asta sat down and thought_ "Concentrate, concentrate! Feel the Ki coming out of the stomach and into your palm" _Asta focused as he felt and visualized a ball forming in his hands, when he felt the ball form he smiled happily and opened his eyes and saw a small way smaller than the one Gohan conjured up and was a little disappointed. Gohan noticed this and told Asta "Hey cheer up! Not everyone gets it on their first try and well this is considered a huge step and its really good!" Asta then smiled and decided to practise this every day until it got as big as Gohan's.

That day, Gohan went hunting and got a huge meat stock for the church that it would be able to last at least a month. Asta trained and slowly learned to control Ki until he passed out and Gohan had to carry him back to church. The days after were mostly uneventful with Asta still learning to control Ki and Yuno training by himself until the day they left for the magic knights exam.

On the day of their departure Asta Yuno and Gohan left for the magic knights exam as everyone waved them goodbye. Gohan did grow kind of attached to the church and was sad to say goodbye and only hoped that they would do well without Asta or Yuno to help around. He even thought the children how to hunt and that should keep the church stocked with supplies for at least a few years. As they were walking Asta and Yuno were having their usual bickering while Gohan thought about his friends back in his world. He hoped that they were doing well and that he could go home soon.

DBZ world:

"Shenron! I wish for trunks and Gohan to come back alive!" Piccolo said but only trunks came back and the dragon told Piccolo "It is not within my power to bring the one named Son Gohan back! He is within a different realm and my power is unable to bring him back!" Shenron said as they all shocked and at a loss of what to do "You have one more wish! State it now or I will disappear!" Suddenly Krillin said "Make android 18 human!" Shenron's eyes glowed red as he made android 18 human again and disappeared off as the dragonballs were scattered. "Well now what are we going to do!" Piccolo said as he looked at everyone and everyone had the same puzzled looks at a loss of what to do. Suddenly they heard Goku from otherworld "Hey guys! Don't worry I can help! King Kai should be able to contact other Kais from other universes and I should be able to pinpoint where Gohan is!" Everyone had a look of joy but a look of despair dawned their face when they realized one thing "WHO'S GOING TO TELL CHICHI?!" Krillin thought out loud

Black clover universe:

Soon Gohan, Asta and Yuno arrived at the Magic knights entrance exam and were excited as they saw all candidates over there raring and ready to go "All right! Let's do this!" Asta shouted as the magic knights entrance exam was about to start!

A/N: Wew this took long to write! Sorry I had to stop here don't worry! I'll be back with more soon! Hopefully by these 2 weeks as my exam is over! For my other fics I promise promise I will update them soon okay! For Saiyan X hunter I had to do a major revamp so its going to take awhile for akame ga Saiyan don't worry I'm working on the next chapter as you read this thanks all!


End file.
